Deep Passions
by da1redgem
Summary: Everyone has deep passions, but can any of those passions be deep enough to lead to murder? Pairing: LitaJeff, ChrisTrish
1. Hanging on by a Thread

Title: Deep Passions  
  
Author: Tay  
  
Email: da1redgem@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.   
  
Distribution: Sure but just let me know. ;)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Nothing specific. Just takes place at a random point in time.  
  
Summary: Everyone has deep passions, but can any of those passions be strong enough to lead to murder? Pairing: Lita/Jeff  
  
Content warning: Mentioning of violence, Angst.  
  
"Please talk to me. Ames, come on."   
  
Jeff sat on the floor in the cold, dark locker room, holding Lita in his arms. She was shivering, becoming cold. The fear that took over his heart was overwhelming. He never thought he could be so afraid of anything, especially being the guy who was brave enough to jump off a 22-foot ladder through a few tables. But now …   
  
His first feeling of relief went through him as she moaned. She hadn't given him any sign that she was okay in the few minutes he'd been holding her. But now her eyes were fluttering open, and she was smiling at him after she realized that he was there, holding her.  
  
He resisted his urge to lift her up to him and hug her, never letting go. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than she was now. He left her situated there on his lap as he stared into her eyes.   
  
"Amy, I'm here. Everything's gonna be alright." He smiled half-heartedly. He intertwined his fingers with hers, hoping she would clutch back. A strong pang, throbbing sensation, filled his chest when she didn't squeeze tightly, just barely. "Don't worry, okay? We called the hospital and they're on their way. You're gonna get help. You'll be okay …"  
  
"I'm not afraid."  
  
Lita's voice wasn't louder than a whisper, her words coming between shallow breaths. Her lip trembled as she spoke. Just those three words sent chills throughout Jeff. Jeff looked around the room, finding the bewildered, yet distraught, faces of Trish Stratus, Chris Jericho, and Christian. He was looking for an answer. Maybe they knew what she was talking about. Maybe they knew what she meant. He brought his gaze back to Lita.  
  
Lita continued to speak. "I've always been afraid of death. I was afraid of the pain. Of what might come after. But now, I'm not scared."  
  
Jeff shook his head. She wasn't going to die. He couldn't lose her. Why was she talking like that? Why did she think she was going to die? He wasn't going to let that happen. The look on her face scared him. The calmness in her eyes. The way she just laid there, staring back at him, not moving. As though she was ready to be taken away. It scared him to death.  
  
"Don't talk like that. You're not going to die, do you understand?" Jeff's voice became louder, stronger. There was an intensity in his words. There was an anger in his words. Anger because she thought she was going to die. Anger because someone could do this to her. "You know you're gonna be okay. You know that. So don't say it." He didn't want to hear it. He couldn't handle the words that had entered his ears.   
  
He pressed the towel in his hand against her abdomen, jumping as she groaned. He stared at his hand in almost disbelief. The thick, red liquid that was staining his hand and the formerly white towel made him sick. He forced himself to lift up her shirt and see the deep gash that had scarred her once perfect skin. Wincing and biting his lip, he mumbled to himself. "I should have been here to protect you."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
His eyes shot to her face, not actually realizing that she'd actually heard him. Her eyes were now teary, tears along the side of her face. He hated himself now more than ever. He should have been there for her. Why would he let her go by herself after everything that had been happening? If he'd just been smarter, if he'd just been there for her, she wouldn't be lying there in his arms … bleeding … dying.  
  
Jeff stared into Lita's weakening eyes. Her eyes were losing that fire they always had. The fire that was there whenever she had a match for the title. The fire that was there when she would tell him that she loved him. The fire that was there whenever she went after something that she wanted. It was fading. She was giving up. She wasn't trying.  
  
He lowered his head, as the tears that had been situated in his eyes, began to fall at the realization that he could lose her. He was losing her. He wouldn't see her every morning. She wouldn't be out there at the ring with him for every match. She wouldn't be there when he was old. She wouldn't be there …   
  
No. He couldn't let that happen.  
  
"I'm not gonna let you give up Amy." He swallowed the huge lump in his throat. "Please hold on for me okay?" She remained silent, averting her eyes to another place in the room. "No, listen to me. You have so much to live for. Amy, I need you. I need you there everyday." She shut her eyes, more tears falling. Her lips were trembling. "Trish needs you. Chris needs you. Jay needs you." Jeff paused.   
  
"Trista needs you."   
  
Lita's eyes shot open. Jeff knew Lita loved that girl so much. Maybe she'd fight for her. If not for him, then her. "She needs her mother. She needs you. So fight for her."   
  
Lita rapidly blinked the tears away. Maybe he was finally getting to her. Maybe she wouldn't give up now. She was more alert now. That look of complete hopelessness was gone. And when he looked into her eyes, he saw it.  
  
Her fire was rekindling.  
  
"It just … it hurts so much." She was almost sobbing now. He wanted to make her pain go away. He wished it was him lying there instead of her. That throbbing pain in his heart came back.   
  
"Don't worry. We're gonna get you to the hospital. And you'll get better. And you'll go home. You'll be with me and Trista." Why the hell wasn't an ambulance there yet? She needed help. Jeff bit on his lip again as he began to rock her in his arms, staring up at the ceiling.   
  
"Why aren't they here yet?!" he yelled out in frustration. He brought his eyes back to her. His heart leapt into his throat at what he saw.  
  
She was barely moving. Her eyes were fixated on a random point in the room; she wasn't staring at anything in particular. Her breaths became slower and heavier. Slowly, her eyelids began to close.   
  
"Amy, no!! Please!! Open your eyes!" He shook her a little, hoping to get a response. The only response he received was her head falling to the side. "I love you so much. Wake up!!" As she didn't answer or move, he stopped shaking her.   
  
Everything went numb in his body. Everything stopped moving. Everything was hazy after that. Trish's sobs were unclear. Chris and Christian trying to comfort him. The EMT's as they took Lita out of his arms, placing her on the stretcher. Jeff wasn't even sure how he had gotten in Chris's car and when they started driving to the hospital.  
  
She'd stopped moving. Stopped talking.  
  
What was worse was that it was all real. She had been lying in his arms and bleeding. She'd been afraid and in pain. And he'd been facing the fact that he might lose the love of his life. The mother of his child. His best friend.  
  
It just didn't sound right when you said it all together. Lita could die? That didn't make sense. They were supposed to spend together forever. Have more children. They were supposed to grow old together.  
  
No, this wasn't real. Lita was perfectly fine. This was just a nightmare. That made more sense. Lita was probably up, making breakfast. Or playing with Trista. She was smiling, laughing like she always did. And when he woke up, she'd kiss him like she did every morning. Ask him how he slept. Tell him how much she loved him. Then they'd go to the park, just like every weekend. She and Trista loved the park, especially the swings. They would stay there for hours. And he'd be happy just pushing his favorite girls on the swing. Yea, that made sense.   
  
If only it were real.  
  
Jeff finally became aware of everything. He looked ahead at the bright, flashing lights of the ambulance in front of them. It was a harsh reality. Not a dream. They were going to the hospital. They were following an ambulance. And in that ambulance, was the woman he loved more than life itself.   
  
Losing her was not an option.   
  
"Speed up." he said, looking over to Chris, who was driving the car. Chris did just as he said passing by the ambulance, speeding to the hospital. Jeff wanted to be there for Lita every moment. Every moment until she got better. Once they got her to the hospital, everything would be fine. He wouldn't have to experience living without her. He had to keep a positive outlook on this because she would be okay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The words weren't making sense. What was he saying? None of it made sense. Lita had lost a lot of blood. She was still unconscious. Hanging on by a thread. There was a slim chance of her surviving. No, that wasn't right.  
  
Jeff fell into the seat, his head placed in his hands as he tried to comprehend what the doctor was telling him. He must have been lying. Jeff knew Lita was going to be okay. She would be out of this hospital in no time and back home with him and Trista. The doctor was just lying to him. There could be no way that Lita barely had a chance of surviving.   
  
Nothing else the doctor was saying was going through. Jeff couldn't hear anything, expect, Lita had a slim chance of surviving, ringing in his head. The doctor left the room, and Jeff didn't even notice. Jeff was so sure she was going to be okay. On the ride to the hospital, he'd had so much hope.   
  
Why was this happening to her? She didn't deserve this. It wasn't her time to go. She'd never done anything to deserve this. All she'd done was worked hard at what she loved, wrestling. She'd made Jeff the happiest man on this planet. She'd been a good mother. It just didn't seem fair.   
  
"We're here for you Jeff." Jeff finally looked up at Chris, who had his arms around Trish, supporting the teary-eyed blonde. Christian was standing behind them. Jeff could see the pain etched in all of their faces. They loved Lita too. They'd been there with them through everything as well. But even knowing that they were there for him and Lita only made things a little better. His friends couldn't even make this easier. He just needed to be alone.  
  
"I know. I just need to be alone."   
  
The three of them nodded, exiting the room, leaving Jeff to himself. He couldn't believe he was here. In this hospital, with Lita in one these rooms, lying unconscious. He couldn't believe everything that had happened. He looked down to his dark red, blood-soaked shirt and pants. It made him shudder. Her blood, all over him.  
  
Jeff leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. He remembered everything he'd felt as he walked in the door. Finding her lying that floor, in a small puddle of her own blood. The blood that was now on him. He could felt the panic that had overcome him when he saw her there, unconscious. And then he remembered the one thing that hadn't crossed his mind as he held her in his arms, begging her to stay with him.  
  
Who could do this to her?  
  
Who could be so heartless to stab her and leave her in that cold, dark locker room, bleeding to death? How was it possible to do that to her? Who would want to take her life away, making a small one-year-old girl motherless, ripping a piece of him out?   
  
His blood boiled at the thought of someone putting their hands on Lita, harming her. He clenched his fists, grinded his teeth. He wanted to make them pay, whoever it was. Who could be so cruel?  
  
He thought back over the past year or so. His eyes shot open. Maybe he could think of a few heartless people …  
  
To Be Continued …  
  
Author's Note: I know you guys probably hate me right now. Lol. I'm so evil. Leaving you with so many questions at such a crucial moment. (Rubs hands together and does evil doctor laugh : ) ) Okay, don't worry, I will, I PROMISE I WILL, continue this story. I'm gonna try to get another chapter of this and another story up before my Thanksgiving Break because I won't be updating during that. Please, please, tell me what you think. I know that's a lot to ask considering what I just did, lol. But it would be really helpful because this is just a random idea I had and I had to try it. I've never done anything mystery-like, so help me out. Review, review, REVIEW!! ; ) 


	2. Love Is In The Air

Title: Deep Passions  
  
Author: Tay  
  
Email: da1redgem@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.   
  
Distribution: Sure but just let me know. ;)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Nothing specific. Just takes place at a random point in time.  
  
Summary: Everyone has deep passions, but can any of those passions be strong enough to lead to murder? Pairing: Lita/Jeff  
  
Content warning: Nothing too bad in this chapter.  
  
Two Years Earlier …  
  
"You know Trish, I still can't believe I'm married." Lita stated, sitting on the couch, twirling the sparkling diamond ring on her left ring finger.   
  
Trish, who stood in the mirror, fixing her hair, turned around to face Lita, rolling her eyes, then went back to her hair. She was getting ready for her date with Chris Jericho. They'd been dating for a few months and were already becoming more serious. "You know what I can't believe? That you're married to Jeff." Trish made a fake sound of disgust, laughing when she felt a pillow hit her in the back of the head. "Hey! Watch the hair!"  
  
Lita giggled to herself. "Well, I can't believe that you go out with Chris Jericho." After a few moments of laughter, Lita's tone changed completely to a more serious one. "But seriously, this is so crazy. I would never have imagined being married. Don't get me wrong. I mean that in a good way."  
  
Trish put her comb down, turning around to look at Lita. She stared at her for a moment, as though contemplating whether it was okay to make her next move or not, before coming over to sit next to her on the couch. "Is it really that good being married?"  
  
The look Lita gave her was one of true love. This was the starry-eyed look if Trish had ever seen it. "I think it's just the fact that I get to be with Jeff forever. I get to spend my life with him. And he makes me so happy. I know I've only been married to him for three weeks but it seems like I couldn't be any happier."  
  
Trish nodded and patted Lita's leg. "Good. As long as you're happy." Her eyes trailed off along the room, a far-off look on her face.   
  
"I think someone's thinking about Chris. And I think someone asked me about marriage for a reason." Lita raised her eyebrows, questioning the little blonde. She knew how Trish felt about Chris. He made her get all bubbly and shy. It had to be the cutest thing she'd ever seen.  
  
Trish sucked her teeth, jumping up from the couch. "Whatever."   
  
The door burst open and Jeff came through yelling, making Lita jump and Trish shriek.   
  
"You're such an idiot!" Lita yelled at Jeff, as she approached him.   
  
"I'm an idiot for you of course." Lita blushed, ducking her head. Jeff loved doing that to her. "How's my wife today?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. She placed her hands against his chest, staring into his emerald green eyes.  
  
"I missed you. How's my husband?"  
  
"Miserable, of course. I missed you today. I was stuck with Chris Jericho over there." He nodded his head toward Chris, who'd made his way toward Trish. He gave Jeff the middle finger in reply.  
  
Lita laughed. She brought her lips to Jeff's ears. She brushed them lightly on his earlobe, making him shiver. "I'll make up for that tonight if you want." she whispered in a sexy tone. The breaths coming from her mouth, making his ear shudder.  
  
"Do you need to ask?"  
  
Lita backed away from Jeff, giving him a very seductive look. "Trish, Chris, I'll talk to you later." She kept her eyes on Jeff as she left the room.  
  
"Whoa. You guys, I think I have somewhere to be." Jeff rushed out the door, as Trish and Chris laughed.  
  
Chris looked to Trish. "So … you look really good." He scanned his eyes along Trish's body. The sheer black dress she wore clung to her body perfectly, showing off all of her curves, chest, waist, thighs, everything. He caught himself staring, and brought his eyes back to those of Trish. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yea. But there's just one thing." Trish couldn't resist it anymore. She pressed herself flush against him, standing on tiptoes, gently taking his lips with hers. Just a sweet, soft kiss on the lips at first, nothing more. She just wanted to feel his lips, just taste them. She didn't want to go any further than just a simple touch on the lips.   
  
Pulling back, she searched his eyes for a reaction. She was surprised to find this intense, yearning look. Maybe she could play on that. She smirked as he placed his fingers on his lips.  
  
"What are you trying to do? Are you teasing me?" God, his pleading was so great. She was laughing on the inside but she was sure he knew that from the expression on his face.  
  
Struting toward the door, rather seductively, she placed her hand on the doorknob and turned slowly to face him. "Let's just say that if someone is really good on our date tonight, they might get a little reward tonight." There it was, that sexy smile again, and she continued out the door.  
  
Chris had no idea how this woman did this to him. Not one other girl could ever make him plead to be with them, could make him want them so badly. She was incredible. Every little thing she said or did would make him go insane. And that kiss. It wasn't nearly rough or anything like that. All she did was put her lips on his for a brief moment. But even now he couldn't handle himself. It wasn't that he really wanted to sleep with her. That wasn't it at all. There was just this crazy sensation that spiraled through him whenever she touched him.  
  
My, my, my. He sure had changed. Chris Jericho a year ago wouldn't have imagined being settled down or feeling this way. This feeling … was it love? Was he really in love? In love with Trish Stratus?   
  
He grinned, rushing out the door to catch up to Trish Stratus.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The door swung open, as the two bodies came crashing through. Jeff kicked the door shut with his foot, not wanting to take his hands off of Lita. He continued to kiss her fiercely, intensely.   
  
He thought he'd be able to at least wait until they got in the room, but she kept giving him that look … that sexy, teasing look she'd been giving him since they left Trish's room. He stood there staring at her on the elevator as it went down … 6 … and she kept looking at him like that, not even flinching, blinking … 5 … it had to be the longest elevator ride of his life … 4 … just simply staring at her, the eye contact between them, too intense for words. Then one corner of her lips tweaked up into a sly smirk. She bit her bottom lip, pulling a hand through her fiery red hair.  
  
Just as they'd finally reached 3, he grabbed her in his arms, assaulting her lips with his own. The couple made their way from the elevator to their room, not taking their lips off each other or letting go of one another, not at all concerned about whether people might walk by and see them.  
  
Jeff pressed Lita against the door, struggling to get the keycard out of his pocket and into the door, without taking his face away from hers. He fumbled with the key, finally getting the door open, both bodies flying through the doorway.  
  
Now here they were in the middle of the room. Both refusing to break contact with the other. Lita's hand slowly traveled up his arms, feeling the muscular, defined texture of his forearms and biceps. She let her hands travel up his neck, finding his hair. Her fingers weaving through his hair, twirling every strand around them. She pressed her body against him, wanting to feel every part of him. She had to have him at that moment. His hands all over her body. His lips exploring everywhere. Him inside of her. She wanted to have it all. That need and desire only intensified when he pulled her even closer, so that her leg was on his … and she could feel exactly what she was doing to him. Exactly how she was making him feel.   
  
Jeff lifted Lita up off the ground somewhat. She quickly took the hint, wrapping her legs around his waist, hands still tangled in his hair, lips still glued to his, tongue still fighting his. He stumbled toward the bed, holding her tightly against him. He stopped kissing her momentarily as they fell onto the bed, bouncing back up from the impact. Impatiently, he crushed his lips against her again. The tasty sweetness of her lips was amazing  
  
Without any more hesitation, he pulled his lips from hers and began to travel down, kissing and licking her neck. Her soft moans of pleasure caused him to smile against her neck. Suddenly an idea came to his head. He drug his mouth along her neck, tickling the skin, making her tremble until he reached his destination.   
  
Her spot.   
  
The area where her neck connected to her left shoulder. Firmly gripping her waist, he started to kiss and lick at the spot. Jeff teased the skin with his teeth as she began to squirm beneath him. He loved doing this to her. Getting her worked up with that area. It only turned him on even more. Nipping soon turned into sucking, as he pulled the skin between his teeth, licking it. Her body arched slightly into him, her hands clutching at his shirt on his back. She was moaning even louder than before and it made him feel in control. He sucked at her skin more, stopping only because he didn't want to leave a mark.   
  
Bringing his face back up, he looked at her briefly. She was panting from his teasing, her eyes still closed. Eyes falling on her still red, swollen lips, he licked his lips, wanting to taste their sweetness again. Once again, his mouth crashed against hers causing her to emit a deep groan. His hands ran down her body, finding the top of her pants. His fingers fidgeted with the button, trying to get them off as fast as possible.  
  
He was shocked as her hands came in contact with his chest and pushed him off her slightly. "No, wait." Lita brought her hand to her mouth, caressing her sore mouth. Jeff gnawed his bottom lip, sorry that he'd hurt her in his eagerness and force.   
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to … I was going too fast …" She shook her head, shushing him.   
  
Running her hand along his cheek, she assured, "No, it's fine. I'm okay." She smiled so beautifully before continuing. "Let's go really slow. I want to experience every moment for what it's worth. I want you to make love to me like you've never done before." The look in her eyes told everything she was feeling. There was a particular glow in them, bright and beautiful, never fading.   
  
"Even better than our wedding night?" Jeff remarked, raising his eyebrows in a questioning gesture.   
  
Laughing, Lita replied, "Yes. Even better than that." She smirked at his doubtful expression.  
  
"We'll see what we can do." With that, he slowly brought his face down to hers, making gentle contact with her lips. If she wanted to make love, then that's what they would do. If she wanted to go slow, he'd go slow for her. Anything she wanted, he was going to give her …  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I didn't think it was gonna be so crowded in here tonight. I'm sorry." Chris stated, fidgeting with his fork. He looked around again at all the people seated at their tables, the bustling waiters. The restaurant was packed and for some reason, it was making him even more nervous than he already was.  
  
"I know Chris. You've already said that at least three different times in about three different ways." Trish smiled. He brought his eyes back to her, silently scolding himself for acting like such an idiot. He couldn't ruin this. Tonight had to be perfect.  
  
He needed to do something to get his mind off his nervousness. Talk about something. Yea, that's what they should do. But what? What could they talk about? There had to be something, considering they'd been almost completely silent for the five minutes they'd been there. He needed to get it together. He couldn't ruin this. He needed to be himself. Be Chris. Be Chris.  
  
"So are those real?" Chris asked, staring at the pink carnations on the table. After a silence that had seemed to last for a few moments, he brought his eyes up to her face to see why she wasn't answering. He was utterly confused to find a look of disgust and mild anger on her face, her eyes staring holes through him.   
  
Suddenly, it hit him. Oh God … she must of thought … oh no. "No … Trish … that's not what I meant. I swear." Her glare softened. "I … I … I was looking at the flowers … not … not …"  
  
Trish waved him off, shaking her head. "It's okay. Chris, what's going on with you? Why are you so …" She gestured with her hands, searching for the right way to phrase what she was thinking. She gave up, dropping her hands, the look of utter confusion now taking over her face, and she finished her statement with, "… weird tonight?"  
  
Chris stared right into her eyes. The confusion was killing him, only making this moment worse. But that same look was telling him it's now or never. He needed to do this before it drove him insane or ended up being something he'd regret for a long time.  
  
With that, Chris reached his hand into his pocket, pushed himself away from the table and kneeled on one knee right next to Trish. Trish nearly leapt out of her chair, knowing what was coming next. Her right hand came up to grasp her mouth, trying her best to contain any sound of surprise. Chris finally pulled his hand out of his pocket revealing the tiny black, velvet box. Taking hold of Trish's left hand and inhaling deeply, Chris finally began.  
  
"I know I've been really strange tonight. But I've been so nervous. I wanted everything to be so perfect that I forgot to be myself and be calm. Well now, I'm gonna stop pretending and tell everything I've wanted to tell you for a long time, Trish." Pausing to inhale again, he noticed the tears brimming in Trish's eyes. "Trish, you've changed me. A year ago, I was a jackass who walked around calling himself the King of the World. I didn't think I needed anyone but myself. But when you came along, I realized that's not true. You've shown me so many things and taught me things I could've never learned on my own. You've changed me. And you showed me what it feels like to be loved. And the main thing I've learned over this year is that I don't want to spend the rest of my life being that jackass who lives alone with only himself. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That said, will you marry me Trish Stratus?"   
  
Trish was over the edge, sobbing now. She bowed her head lower for a few moments, breaking eye contact with him. Chris worried as she continued to stay there, like that. Was she actually going to turn him down?   
  
After a little while, Trish's head began to move in a horizontal motion, slowly. Chris gulped, feeling as though he'd been shot in the heart. Was she actually saying no? Was she turning him down? Everything seemed to have been going great. They seemed to be perfect for each other. But how could that be if she was saying no now? He couldn't even react to that. He stayed there, continuing to hold her hand, waiting for any kind of explanation.   
  
Finally bringing her tear streaked face up, make-up staining her face, Trish looked at him with a look of sympathy. She began to give him an explanation, choking on sobs throughout. "Chris, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I love you Chris. I just can't do this right now. I can't get married. I don't want to make a huge mistake. It's not that I think you're a mistake Chris, it's just after Andrew … I wanna be sure I'm doing the right thing …"  
  
Cutting her off, Chris embraced her, holding her close to him, not wanting to let her go. He chastised himself for even being a little upset that she turned him down. He should have remembered what happened with Test. She'd taken a big step, even getting involved with Chris after everything that she'd gone through with Test. It had taken forever to even get her to go out on a date with him. Chris remembered how many times he'd wanted to kill the bastard for even hurting her.   
  
Chris remembered the night Trish ran to him. The angst in her entire expression as she collapsed into his arms, crying streams of tears. She'd found Test with another woman. The man she'd loved and had thought loved her back just as much as she did. And to make the entire situation worse, he'd didn't even show any sympathy, only slapping her to the ground in front of the other woman.   
  
The only thing that had kept him from tearing Test apart right there was how much Trish had needed him. They'd been friends forever, she being one of the few who'd understood Chris Jericho through all the phases he went through. And the fact that she'd somehow chosen to run to him in her time of need was just one of the many things that made him fall in love with her.  
  
Holding her tighter, Chris pressed his lips to her ear, trying to comfort her in any way possible. Her sorrowful voice filled his ear, "Chris, please don't hate me. It's not that I don't want to marry you. I just can't."   
  
"No, I don't hate you. I understand. I'll be here for you completely. I can wait for you. We don't even have to get married right now, just as long I have you here with me." Chris pulled back, cupping her face in his hands. He then removed his hands, going for the ring case, which he'd placed on the floor. He took out the luminescent, shimmering diamond ring and slid it on her right ring finger. "I'll tell you what. You can just wear it there and when you're ready, you can put over on the other hand and let me know."  
  
Chris's alleviating smile caused her to smile as well, as she nodded her approval, taking his lips with her.  
  
Author's Note: I hope that's good. I'm sorry everything took or is taking so long. I will work on that. Let me know what you think so far. 


	3. Love's Burdens

Title: Deep Passions  
  
Author: Tay  
  
Email: da1redgem@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.   
  
Distribution: Sure but just let me know. ;)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Nothing specific. Just takes place at a random point in time.  
  
Summary: Everyone has deep passions, but can any of those passions be strong enough to lead to murder? Pairing: Lita/Jeff, Chris/Trish  
  
Content warning: Nothing too bad in this chapter.  
  
"Well, what happened?!" Lita shook Trish's arm as soon as the blonde sat down on the couch. It was the first time she'd seen her best friend since the night before.  
  
Pulling her arm out of the redhead's tightening grasp, Trish smiled placing her right hand right in front of the redhead's face, wiggling her fingers. She noticed the Lita's mouth grow wider and wider and her eyes light up in the presence of the shiny diamond ring. However, just as soon as the look of excitement had overtaken her face, it was gone, replaced with an expression of half disappointment and half confusion. Just as soon as Lita opened her mouth to question, Trish cut her off.  
  
"I know, I know. Wrong hand. Chris proposed to me, but … I said no."   
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!"   
  
Trish was sure all of Charlotte, North Carolina had just heard that. She found herself shrinking away from the redhead, who was now cowering over her with angry eyes, being that she'd jumped off the couch in shock. Trish waved her hand defensively, begging to continue before any harm was done to her.  
  
"No, it's not what you think." Sending Trish a look urging her to explain, Lita folded her arms over her chest. Trish cleared her throat. She looked down into her lap, twiddling her fingers, not being able to help getting a little uncomfortable talking about the subject. "Ames, I'm not ready to get married. Not after Andrew. I love Chris and he knows that. Trust me, I explained everything to him last night and he understands. He gave me the ring and told me to wear it until I was ready."   
  
Trish brought her eyes back to Lita's face, which was a little more compassionate, a smile now taking over its round frame. Lita sat back down on the couch, pulling her friend into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry for yelling. I forgot all about … before. I'm glad you guys are together though, even if you have to wait. Chris is the best thing for you right now."   
  
Smiling to herself, Trish closed her eyes. Lita couldn't have been any more right. Trish knew that better than anyone. Without Chris, she'd go insane. He was there for her through thick and thin and she couldn't bear to lose him . This was the first time she'd ever truly been in love; she was sure of that. She'd been with other guys and even thought she'd been in love, but none of them made her feel the way Chris did. None of them had such a hold on her, on her heart.   
  
She'd always been the independent type. Never wanting anyone to do anything for her, she'd shunned most guys. She was sure it surprised them that any girl could be so stubborn. She wouldn't get serious with anyone, convincing herself that she was the only she needed. But then she'd let her guard down and fell into the trap of …  
  
Andrew Martin.  
  
Sighing, Trish shook her head ever so slightly, reminding herself not to think of that man. Never again would she think of the way he humiliated her, hurt her, and used her. Just when she'd finally trusted someone enough to break down that wall she'd built so carefully around herself.   
  
It still amazed her how quickly she'd been able to fall into Chris's arms. It was just so easy to trust him. She needed love and that's what he gave her. She trusted him with everything to had and she was sure this wasn't a mistake. Chris wasn't a mistake. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her.  
  
"Deep in thought?"  
  
The words slammed into her thoughts, startling Trish. Pulling away, grinning, Trish asked, "Well, what happened with you and Jeff last night?"   
  
Lita turned a shade of red no known to man, as she ducked her head, and pushed her fiery, red hair behind her ears. Trish persisted, nudging her in the leg with her hand. "Come on, what happened?"  
  
"Well, we uhm, you know. And it was probably the best time ever." Lita continued to blush to Trish's squealing and hitting her on the arm.   
  
"That's what I figured. But you can spare me the details. Oh my gosh, newlyweds. You would think you guys did that enough." Trish burst out in laughter at the look of shock and offense.   
  
Both of their heads flew in the direction of the door as it opened. Jeff rushed in.   
  
"Hey babe. Hey Trish." he managed to get out just before the bathroom door shut behind him. Trish and Lita both shared puzzled glances. Lita, shrugging her shoulders, stood from the couch and made her way to the bathroom door.  
  
Leaning towards the door and placing her hands on the door frame, she asked, "Jeff, hun, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong!" she heard him yell. This was followed by a few bumps, groans and soft swears. The door flew open as he said "I swear" and pecked her on the lips. He moved passed her. Lita noticed that he had his ring attire on and that only meant trouble. He hadn't mentioned anything about a match before.  
  
"Why are you in your ring gear?" Jeff heard the agitation in her voice. He continued to rummage through his suitcase on the floor, looking for his kneepads. Her eyes were sure to be piercing through him and she was probably standing there with her arms crossed, her usual reaction whenever he requested a match without telling her. But he couldn't help it. She wasn't going to be happy with the match he requested. If he'd told her in the first place, she would've gone crazy. Not to say that wouldn't be her reaction now.  
  
Continuing to toss around the contents of the bag, he put a smile on his face, keeping a calm air about him. "I have a match." he said matter-of-factly.   
  
"What match?" she stated coldly, void of emotion. It was obvious that she knew already, considering what happened last week on Raw.   
  
Scratching behind his ear, he replied, "Uhm … a match against Batista."  
  
"Jeff, why do you always do this?" It wasn't the angry reaction he expected from her, more a reaction of bewilderment and disarray. Finally giving up searching for the kneepads, he turned to her.   
  
"Ames, you know why. He went after you last week--"  
  
"Every time someone comes after me, doesn't mean you have to go and have a match with them!"   
  
"This isn't just anybody, it's Batista! He's been after you forever and I'm not gonna let him think he can get away with it. I'm not gonna let him hurt you and get away with it. Last week, he was at it again and it needs to stop. I'm gonna stop it. I'm not gonna let him hurt you." Lita caught the intense look on his face. It was the same look every time he talked about Batista. That same intensity, that same burning passion and fire. Still standing with her arms resting on her chest, she averted her gaze to the floor.  
  
Jeff hated Batista, that was for sure. Ever since their first encounter with the six-foot-five monster almost a year ago, Jeff had been set out for the bigger man. Lita could still remember being thrown into the steel steps by the overly-muscled beast during Matt and Jeff's tag team match against Ric Flair and Batista. It was then that she realized Jeff was in love with her. When he ran out of the ring, sacrificing the match to make sure she was okay. The way he held her in his arms, comforting her, telling her he loved her. God, the way he said he loved her. He'd told her before but this time, she knew for sure that he didn't mean it in a friendly, brotherly way; the way she'd always assumed he meant it.   
  
Knowing Jeff all too well, she knew when he promised her that night to make Batista pay, he would spend every waking moment keeping his word. No matter what it took, no matter what he lost. She was always afraid that maybe he took it a little too seriously, but she knew he did it because he loved her. Everything he did was because he loved her. Even if she didn't like it, she knew that was the reason why.   
  
Just when she'd had the reassurance that the feud which had started a year ago might be over, when Batista hadn't seemed to notice her or Jeff for a while, he decided to go after her again. The way he'd looked at her coming down the ramp sent chills through her spine. Lita couldn't explain his peculiar obsession with her at first. It wasn't anything lustful or sexual. That never seemed to be what he was after. He'd just wait until Jeff's matches and come out and stalk her. Then she was able to put it all together. She was more of an object, his pawn against Jeff. Everyone knew that if there was only one weakness Jeff had, it was Lita.   
  
Talk about feeling guilty, Lita thought, continuing to stare at the floor in her trance. She knew it was all her fault. Every night he spent in the hospital had been because of her. Every injury was basically her doing. All of his pain was for her. Why wouldn't it just be over? Why wouldn't Batista just leave them alone? She was tired of everything Jeff went through for her. She was tired of being used to get to Jeff. They just needed a break.  
  
Lita couldn't stop the tear that fell from her eye, down her silky skin, reaching it's destination on her shirt. Quickly wiping at her eyes, she turned away from him and Trish, who she'd just remembered was sitting on the couch. She went into the bathroom and reached for the door, pushing it closed. Her efforts were stopped by Jeff, who'd rushed over to the door.  
  
"Come here. Don't cry." he cooed to her, pulling her into arms. His heart broke as she clutched at his back, her tears soaking his shirt. As he tightened his hold on her, she buried her face into his shoulder. "What's wrong?" he whispered into her ear, wanting to comfort her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Lita breathed out through sobs. She couldn't help but hold onto him tighter.   
  
Jeff looked over his shoulder at Trish, his eyebrows furrowed. Maybe she knew what this sudden outburst was all about. To his dismay, Trish only shrugged, a look of compassion captive of her face. He brought his attention back to the crying redhead in his arms.  
  
"Why are you sorry?" he questioned, the sincerity obvious in his tone.   
  
"Because I'm such a burden to you."   
  
Jeff held Lita back so that she could look him in the eye. He cupped her face in his hands and asked, "How are you a burden to me?"  
  
Lita looked down to the ground, unable to look in his face, afraid to find his eyes some truth to her statement. "You're always fighting all these guys because of me. You're always getting hurt because of me. Everyone gets to you through me. I hate knowing that you're in pain because of me. And I don't want you to fight Batista tonight Jeff. Not because of me. Jeff I don't want you to fight everyone because you think you have to defend me--"  
  
"Is that what you think? Look at me." Lita heard something that wasn't anger but commanded her to look at him and understand him. "I don't do this because I feel like I have to. I do it because I want to because I love you. You aren't a burden to me, you know that."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No buts. I know they use you to get to me. That's because they know I love you. They know that hurting you is like hurting me. Ames, I don't care what I have to go through to protect you or defend you. I want to keep you safe and if that means risking myself, then so be it."  
  
"And that's what scares me!" she yelled, pulling away from him. Neither one of them noticed Trish ease out of the room, knowing the newlyweds were going to need time alone to talk. "Jeff you do crazy things sometimes that really scare me. And I just can't stand knowing that if you couldn't ever wrestle again then it was probably because of me!" She walked away from him, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "I love you just as much as you love me Jeff. And I don't want you to get anymore than you want me to get hurt."  
  
"Does it help if I told you I'd try to be careful?" Lita sighed to herself knowing Jeff was too stubborn to turn down the match. There was no way she was going to convince him not to go through with it.   
  
"I guess so …" she trailed off, an idea coming to her mind. She turned around to face him, a new look of hope replacing her tear-streaked face. "Will you let me come out there with you?"  
  
Jeff smiled figuring she was joking, but noticing the look of all seriousness, he stared at her in disbelief. "No. We've been through this before Amy. I'm not gonna let you near him, so that he can hurt you." As his way of telling her that was the end of the conversation, he went back to his search for his kneepads.  
  
Lita persisted. "Jeff, come on. If you're not gonna stop the match, at least let me be out there to support you. I want to be there." She figured that she could at least be there to help him and cheer him on if anything.  
  
"No, if he goes after you again, then I'm bound to do something insane."  
  
"Fine!" Lita yelled back at him, hating the way he was able to use what she said against her. "I hate you." she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
Finally able to find his kneepads, he stood up and walked over to her. Taking in the angry look she had, her lip poked out, arms folded back over her chest, eyes staring holes through him, he smiled. Placing his hands on her arm, he kissed her lips, lingering there if just for a second. "I love you." he mumbled against her lips. Pulling away and making his way for the door, he stopped just long enough to tell her he was going to talk to Chris. With that came the sound of the door opening and shutting.  
  
Lita smiled to herself, frozen in the same position she'd just been in when he kissed her. That was Jeff for ya. He always knew just how to piss her off and make it better within a matter of seconds. Now all she had to do was worry about him coming out of his match okay.  
  
Author's Note: I had to put something cute at the end there because it just came to mind. I hope you liked it. I managed to write this entire chapter today because my school had a snow day. Amazing what you can do with a little free time. I will update this and Two Wrongs very soon. I have to think about whether I want to continue Loving Unknowingly because I really don't know where to go with it. Review, review, review. Let me know what you think. 


	4. Get 'Em While They're Not Lookin'

Title: Deep Passions  
  
Author: Tay  
  
Email: da1redgem@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.   
  
Distribution: Sure but just let me know. ;)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Nothing specific. Just takes place at a random point in time.  
  
Summary: Everyone has deep passions, but can any of those passions be strong enough to lead to murder? Pairing: Lita/Jeff, Chris/Trish  
  
Content warning: Nothing too bad in this chapter.  
  
Knocking lightly on the door, Lita sighed. She might as well give Jeff her support before his match, since he was going to go through with it no matter what. As Chris shouted for her to come in, she placed her hand on the doorknob, pushing the door open.  
  
"Hey Li. What's goin' on?" the blonde Canadian greeted her from his place on the couch. It was obvious to Lita that she'd interrupted something, but she pretended not to notice, walking over to Jeff, who was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.  
  
"Hey Chris. I just came to wish Jeff luck." She brought her attention to Jeff, who smiled at her. His smile was so comforting and reassuring. She could almost forget about the match for a second. Placing her hands on his chest and leaning into him, she looked up into his emerald green eyes. "Good luck babe. Please be careful. Please."  
  
"I'll try. For you." Lita pressed her lips to his but before a second thought, they were interrupted by a certain Canadian's voice.  
  
"Oh come on you guys. Save that for your room." Pulling apart, they both sent Chris a threatening look.   
  
"I have to go." Jeff stole a quick kiss before heading for the door. He stopped and said, "Remember what we talked about Chris." That said, Jeff opened the door and began to walk out.  
  
"Jeff." Jeff snapped around at the sound of Lita's voice. The look on her face calmed him, being that he was afraid she'd gotten worked up about the match again. "I don't hate you." Jeff smiled at her and pulled the door closed behind him.  
  
Chris noticed the smile fade from Lita's face as the door closed. She dropped her head, the red hair cascading around her face. She began to fiddle with her fingers. Chris knew she felt guilty about the whole feud with Batista since she'd confided in him before. Every time Jeff had one of his matches with Batista or any member of Evolution, Lita would sit in the room with him. Chris hated watching her worry herself to death.   
  
"Trust me Ames, if anything goes wrong, I'll be out there in a second." Lita's head snapped in his direction, an expression of gratitude present on her face. He motioned for her to come sit on the couch next to him.  
  
When Lita plopped down on the couch, Chris wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry about anything Ames. Batista may be a big guy. But Jeff is faster, more resilient, and smarter."  
  
"Thanks for everything Chris. You're a really good friend." Lita sat up. She bit down on her lip, looking him in the eye. "Chris, I have a question."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Did Jeff tell you to keep me from running out there?" Chris smirked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Figures. Look, I need to take a walk. I'm gonna go out in the hall."  
  
As Lita rose from the couch, Chris grabbed her arm. "Please don't run out there. I have everything covered. I don't need to get my ass kicked tonight."  
  
Lita grinned at the pleading look on Chris's face. That guy sure was funny. "I promise. I'm staying backstage so that you won't get your ass kicked." Lita laughed, walking out into the hallway.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She needed to calm down. It couldn't be that bad. Chris was right. Jeff had a lot going for him against Batista. The only advantage Batista had was size. Jeff knew what he was doing. Besides, he promised to be careful. It couldn't possibly be that bad. Maybe she should have a little more faith in him instead of sitting back there getting all worked up over the match.  
  
Walking a little further down the hall, Lita caught sight of a monitor. Jeff had just come down the ramp, and entered the ring. He was jumping on each turnbuckle, appealing to the crowd as he usually did. Lita felt all of her muscles loosen up. He seemed so confident. He was always confident. He knew just what he was doing.  
  
An overwhelming feeling of nausea overtook her as Batista made his way to the ring. That man always sent chills up her spine. She could only imagine what he was thinking of doing to Jeff from the sadistic grin on his face. It never ceased to amaze her how a human being could be so sick.   
  
Lita found herself getting closer to the tiny monitor as the match began. The match was going Jeff's way at first. But her heart jumped with every move he pulled with fear that something would go wrong or that Batista would just happen to get the upper hand. The bigger man was getting more and more agitated with each attack. Jeff was moving to fast for him. Lita was only afraid of what his anger might lead to.   
  
And then just like that, Jeff was down from a devastating clothesline by that monster. That was only followed by that same sadistic smile he'd had coming down to the ring. Lita cringed at the joy that he found in putting Jeff in pain.   
  
God, she just wanted to scream for Jeff. She wanted to be out there cheering him on and encouraging him. But she was stuck back there, watching Jeff be kicked around. Her breath caught in her throat as Batista lifted Jeff in the air, holding him there and showing off his strength, then with the greatest ease, he tossed him to the outside of the ring. Oh, what she'd do to be out there, helping him right now …  
  
"Hey Lita." Lita spun around, her hand on her chest, her heart leaping into her throat. It was only Spike Dudley. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
She secretly chastised herself for being so silly and jumpy. She sent him a warm smile, letting him know he hadn't done anything wrong. "No, no, it's not your fault. I was just so into the match … how are you Spike?"  
  
"Pretty good. Are you sure you're okay?" Lita couldn't help but feel a little bit of relief. Spike was a new friend she'd made over the past month. He was always nice to her, stopping in the hall to tell her hello and have a little conversation with her. He always made her feel a little better whenever she was stressed out. She never knew why he so suddenly started talking to her but she didn't mind. Jeff, however, was a little uncomfortable about the fact that Spike had taken to Lita all of a sudden. He didn't like it too much. Lita just laughed it off, figuring he was just a little jealous of the youngest Dudley brother.  
  
"I'm fine really Spike. I was just way too in to the match."   
  
"Okay. Just wonderin'. I guess I'll talk to you later then."   
  
"Yea, see ya later Spike." Waving quickly to him, she immediately focused her attention back on the match on the monitor. Jeff was back up again. Both men weary continued to share blows with each other. Lita couldn't help but be amazed that the match hadn't gotten any dirtier than this. Batista was actually fighting fair for the time being.   
  
Lita regretted the words as soon as they'd left her mouth, seeing Ric Flair run down to the ring, to distract the referee. Almost as soon as Ric Flair had gotten down to the ring, Chris came running down the hall. He and Lita shared a look of assurance. Lita knew Chris would help and everything would be fine. She needed to believe that. Jeff would win and be okay.  
  
Who was she kiddin'? How could she not be worried? Evolution played everyone in the company like their puppets. They could do whatever they wanted. Ric Flair could be down their for any reason. They were probably trying to seriously hurt Jeff. They hated him almost as much as he hated them. Almost as much as she hated them. They'd threatened constantly to end Jeff's career. What if that was what they were up to now? What if Jeff wasn't okay? What if Chris couldn't help him?  
  
Lita ran her fingers through her hair. She needed to calm down. Chris had everything under control. He promised to help Jeff. They'd be just fine. She watched the monitor as Chris ran down the ramp, colliding into Ric Flair, taking him down with a ton of blows to the head. All Jeff needed to do was finish the match, and he and Chris could get out of there.  
  
"Are you watching your little boyfriend get beat up?"  
  
Lita spun around to find none other than Randy Orton and Triple H. Those two were always looking for trouble. They lived to make everyone else miserable. And now it was Lita's turn to be miserable.   
  
That voice of course belonged to Randy. She would recognize that ear-splitting, irritating voice anywhere. He stared at her with that revolting smile situated on his face. Lita backed away cautiously, until she felt the monitor pressing into her back.  
  
"That's my husband for your information and he's doing just fine."  
  
"Whatever. Maybe you shouldn't have such high hopes for that loser you call your husband." Triple H spat out at her from the left side of her. Each man was at each of her sides. If she wanted to run, there was no where for her to go. They had her trapped and cornered.   
  
"Look at Batista Lita. Do you actually think your puny little husband can take him? I'd love to see him walk out of this one alive." Randy was almost breathing down her neck, he was so close. Lita turned her face slightly, anything to distance herself from that pompous jerk. It didn't matter what he said, she knew Jeff would do just fine. He was doing fine, last she saw.   
  
"I think you upset her." Triple H teased, hitting Randy in the arm.   
  
"That's okay. She knows the truth about her husband. Don't you Lita? Look at the bright side, once Batista destroys Jeff for good, you can get with a real man." Randy ran his hands up and down his sides, showcasing what he believed to be a real man.   
  
"I would never leave Jeff. You'd have to kill me before I ever got with you." Lita knew it wasn't smart to piss Randy or Triple H off. She knew what they could and would do to a woman. They wouldn't pass up the opportunity to hurt anyone, male or female. Lucky enough for her, the only reaction she received was a couple laughs. Both men were amused by her bravery and boldness.  
  
"You were always quick at the mouth Lita, weren't you? You're not as smart as I thought if you're willing to pass up this good-looking male for a dweeb like Jeff." Randy was in her ear now, so close that his breath tingled each hair in her ear. Lita ground her teeth, doing anything to avoid throwing up right in his face. He brought his hand up and stroked Lita's cheek, causing her to jerk away and shudder.  
  
Randy grabbed a hold of Lita's chin, yanking her head back in his direction which caused her to whimper. "You always were such a stupid whore. I'm sure once Batista breaks Jeff, you'll wise up and let Randy Orton comfort you."   
  
Lita felt the bile rise in her throat at the thought of Randy even touching her. Everything he'd said about Jeff had only made her sicker and angrier by the minute. And she just couldn't control the tremendous amount of rage she felt as he squeezed on her chin and spoke of Batista ending Jeff's career. She could hear Triple H's laughs echoing in her head over and over again. Randy's sick smile, his rough hand on her face, and Triple H's nauseating laughter made her want to explode. Without a second thought she pulled back and spit in Randy's face.   
  
Lita became terrified as Randy's face filled with a pigment of red, and his eyes bulged out of his head. The veins were bulging out the side of his head, his shoulders shaking tremendously. Lita shrieked as he clasped her head in his hands and tossed her against the wall with such a strong force. Lita's head made a sickening thud upon contact with the wall. Her body slid to the ground and everything around her went black. 


	5. Bad Notions

Title: Deep Passions   
Author: Tay   
Email:   
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.   
Distribution: Sure but just let me know. )   
Rating: PG-13   
Spoilers: Nothing specific. Just takes place at a random point in time.   
Summary: Everyone has deep passions, but can any of those passions be deep enough to lead to murder? Pairing: Lita/Jeff, Chris/Trish Content warning: Nothing too bad in this chapter. 

Whatever that buzzing was, it was driving her insane.

Lita couldn't even remember what had happened to her. She tried to focus and figure out what was going on. She hadn't even bothered to open her eyes yet. The buzzing was familiar. It was the same buzzing as that of the lights in a hospital room. And there were voices. And one of them sounded just like Joe's, the trainer.

The redhead moaned as memories of her encounter with Randy Orton and Triple H flooded her mind. Her body was like deadweight as she tried to sit up and put her legs over the edge of the bed. Immediately, she was able to sense everyone rushing to her side.

"Take it easy." Joe had his hands on her stomach and back, trying to steady her. When she opened her eyes, the brightness of the lights in the room turned her already pounding headache into a migraine. Everything was blurry. This had to be one of the worst feelings she'd ever had.

But Jeff's voice was enough to soothe her. "Ames? Sweetie, are you okay?" He caressed her face with one of his hands while the other one pushed her hair back. Everything finally became clear and she was able to focus in on Jeff's face, who was kneeling in front of her. As she looked around, she noticed Chris and Trish. His arm was around her waist, looks with a mixture of worry and reprieve on both their faces. And as Lita looked behind her, she saw Joe, with a smile expressing the same relief as everyone else in the room.

Lita finally brought her eyes back to Jeff, a look of confusion on her face. She couldn't understand why everyone seemed so relieved to see that she was awake now. And it was like Jeff knew exactly what she was thinking as he began to explain to her.

"We found you in the hallway, leaning against the wall. And you were…" He trailed off, taking her hand, unable to look her in the eye. "…you were bleeding from the back of your head. We rushed you to the hospital. The doctor ran some tests and said you were lucky only to have a mild concussion and that you should wake up pretty soon. But you've been unconscious for three hours."

Jeff finally brought his eyes back to her. Lita could see the tears that had welled up in his eyes. She finally looked down, noticing that she only had a hospital gown on.

Was he serious? Had she really been unconscious for three hours? How was that possible? Lita was taken aback by that news as she touched the back of her head, feeling the stitches that had been sewn there.

Lita once again turned to Joe. "Why did you stay so long?", she asked trying to get her mind off of the news she'd just received.

He gave her a smile. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She nodded in response. A morbid silence filled the room.

"Can I talk to Jeff alone?"

Everyone responded yes, seemingly grateful that she'd excused them from this tense situation. Lita stared at the floor until she heard the click of the door. She then looked at Jeff, who continued to kneel in front of her and hold onto her hand. He wasn't looking at anything but it was clear his mind was not there. Lita recognized that look on his face as the determined, enraged look, letting her know he was going to get revenge for her. That look always scared her.

Lita took hold of Jeff's chin, causing his eyes to shoot to her, snapping back into reality. "You're gonna do something crazy now, aren't you?" Jeff didn't answer, just continued to stare at her. Lita knew that was a yes. But this time, she couldn't argue with him. She knew how angry he must've been and there was nothing she could say or do to change his mind.

"Jeff, will you hold me?" She threw her legs back on the bed and slid over, making room for Jeff to lay with her. Very willingly, he laid in the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her. Chills went down her spine as he sweetly kissed the top of her head, running his hand up and down her arm. She returned the affection, lightly rubbing his stomach.

"I always feel safest in your arms." It was true. She never felt more at ease. He made her feel carefree, like no harm could come to her because she knew he would always protect her.

"Then I wish I didn't ever have to let you go." Jeff responded, bringing a real smile to her face for the first time. He then grabbed her hand, linking his fingers with hers.

A silence filled the room. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence; they always seemed to be able to have an easy silence with each other since they understood each other so well. But Lita felt the need to break that silence. "Jeff, it's probably pointless for me to ask, but will you please resist the urge to beat the hell out of Batista or Randy or whoever you decide to take your anger out on this time?"

Jeff remained silent, still holding her. Lita sat up, looking him in the eyes. "Jeff, I'm serious this time. I just want this to end before someone gets hurt or--" She stopped, not wanting to complete the thought. As she continued to stare in his green orbs, she found an emotionless, icy glare. Jeff didn't care anymore. He didn't care what happened to him or any member of Evolution. He was set on getting revenge, no matter what it took.

Lita dropped her head in defeat. As though this feud wasn't bad enough, it was going to reach a new level. A dangerous level that she was sure they'd all end up regretting. Lita laid back in his arms, dropping the subject, knowing there wasn't a hope in the world of changing Jeff's mind. She closed her eyes, sending a prayer up to God that everything would be alright in the end.

* * *

Jeff pounded at the door of Eric Bischoff's office. It had been a week since Lita had been in the hospital. She'd stayed there until the next day, so the doctors could check up on her and make sure nothing else went wrong. The doctors told them that it would be a couple weeks before Lita could wrestle again. She wasn't even at the arena that night; she'd stayed at the hotel room with Trish. Everything had been fueling the fire of Jeff's rage and now it was time to make sure something was done about. 

"I've got your back." Chris said, patting Jeff's back. He'd come to supported Jeff against that weasel Eric Bischoff. The slime-ball worked to please Evolution and Chris was there to help intimidate the little rat into giving Jeff what he wanted. As a matter of fact, he wanted some of Evolution for himself. He wanted to make them suffer for what they'd done to Lita.

Jeff pounded harder on the door, impatient and not in the mood to wait on Bischoff. The door swung open. "Who the hell do you think you are--" Noticing the temper of the pissed-off Hardy, Bischoff backed off quickly. He cowered away in fear as Jeff and Chris barged into the room.

"Excu-" Bischoff cleared his throat to keep his voice from cracking with fear. "Excuse me. Is there something I can do for you two?" There was a hint of irritation in his voice, but not so much to further anger the two men in the room with him. Jeff turned toward him, his green depths glaring holes through Bischoff. He stalked towards the smaller man, until he was mere inches from him. Bischoff gulped at the sight of the angry Hardy.

"Let's not play games Bischoff. We both know what happened to Lita last week. And we both know what needs to be done about it." Each word came out with a certain degree of passion and rage. Jeff Hardy was looking for a fight. He wanted revenge. Someone needed to pay.

Bischoff stepped back, trying to keep a distance from Jeff. He looked past Jeff, to the blonde Canadian standing behind him with his arms folded. "I assume that's what you're here for too." Chris only nodded in response, staying still in his position. Bischoff began to shake his head. "Look guys, I just--"

Bischoff found himself pinned against the walls by strong hands. Opening his eyes, he found the eyes of Jeff Hardy, which seemed almost possessed. Steadying his breathing, he begged to be let down. Jeff, complying, released him and waited for his answer. Straightening out his collar and clearing his throat once again, Bischoff prepared to change his answer for the benefit of his own safety.

"Here's what I can do. Chris, you can have Randy Orton in a ladder match for the Intercontinental Championship at the Royal Rumble." Chris nodded his approval, finally unfolding his arms. Bischoff redirected his attention to the man in front of him. "Triple H and Ric Flair have matches that night, but I can give you Batista in a……" Bischoff looked off in the corner, pondering an idea, anything to please those two men and get them out of his office. His eyes lit up as an idea came to him. Bringing his entranced gaze back to Jeff, he stated with confidence and satisfaction, "…a Hell in a Cell match."

* * *

"I have great news!" Chris could barely contain himself as he and Jeff entered the hotel room Trish and Lita were at. The blonde diva's eyes lit up as these first words left his mouth. Every part of her perked up in anticipation of Chris's big news. 

Sensing the eagerness of his girlfriend and the curiosity of the redhead, he continued. "I've got a match against Randy Orton for the Intercontinental Title at the Royal Rumble!"

It barely took Trish two seconds to hop off the bed she and her best friend had been sitting on, and jump into Chris's arms. It had been so long since Bischoff had given Chris any opportunity to get a title. The evil man always seemed to have a bit of contempt for the Canadian, even back in the WCW days.

Trish released Chris and questioned how the match came about. "Why would Eric Bischoff just randomly give you title match?"

"Well, Jeff and I went over there and intimidated the boss. So, he gave us two good matches against Evolution at the Royal Rumble." At the conclusion of the sentence, the two blonde Canadians noticed the silence and tension between the other two people in the room. Not a word had passed between them since the men had entered the room.

The redhead stared into the eyes of her husband, her own eyes filled with fear and dread in anticipation of the inevitable. She knew Jeff had gone and done the one thing she had prayed he wouldn't.

Jeff held her gaze. His whole attitude had made a complete one-eighty from what it had been just an hour ago at Bischoff's office. There was an air of compassion surrounding him, and even a little bit of repentance. But even then, there still seemed to be a sense of determination. He knew that what he'd done would hurt Lita, but he had to do what was necessary. He needed to defend the woman he loved.

Lita broke the nerve-racking silence. "What did you get?" The emphasis she put on you was enough to make Jeff shudder. He became worried as her anger and anxiety seemed to increase.

Jeff replied cautiously, trying to sound as gentle as possible. "I got a…uhm…a Hell in the Cell match against Batista."

The redhead shook her head, breaking eye contact with Jeff. Even though she had prepared herself for this for a couple weeks, it still hit her hard. She didn't understand why the whole ridiculous feud wouldn't end. It was pointless and it wasn't getting anyone anywhere, except in the hospital.

Jeff tried to reason with her and keep her from getting too upset. "Honey, I understand…"

"NO! You don't understand!" Lita snapped. "Or else you wouldn't have made that match!"

Jeff couldn't immediately respond. There was something about the tone of her voice that caught him off guard. She'd never seemed so mad before. And there was that fire in her eyes that he'd always noticed when she was passionate about something. "Ames, we've been through this a lot. There's no way I can just sit back while they do whatever the hell they want to you."

"And how is it helping by "doing something" about it?!" Her hands made wild gestures, expressing her anger. "They're not stopping! And the same thing happens over and over again! You end up hurt and the whole thing is just so pointless!"

The redhead's face was almost the same color as her hair. She was now standing on her feet.

"Look Ames, I know it's rough but I can't just sit back and hope that it all stops!" Although Jeff had tried to remain calm, his volume had reached that of his wife's. Neither of them seemed to notice the two very uncomfortable blondes in the room.

"I don't understand why this stupid feud is still going on! I don't know why it even started!" Lita fell back down onto the bed, her face buried in her hands.

Jeff sighed, finally taking notice of Chris and Trish, as he gave them an apologetic look. He sat down beside Lita, running his hand through her blazing red hair to comfort her.

After a few moments, the redhead looked into her husband's eyes, the anger mostly gone, now replaced by fear. "Jeff, I'm so scared. I'm scared that something's gonna happen that we're gonna regret."

Jeff just stared into her hazel eyes, full of genuine worry and concern. He didn't know how to respond. He couldn't deny the statement she had just made. She was right. There was the possibility of something happening that they would all regret. But he couldn't promise her that he would stop.

Jeff pulled the trembling woman into his arms, holding her close. He'd do anything to make her fears go away, but he knew he couldn't. His heart clenched as he felt her clutch at his back, as if to never let him slip out of her arms.


	6. Smile

Title: Deep Passions  
Author: Shantay  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone…..unfortunately….  
Distribution: Sure but just let me know. )  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Let's say a little while ago because Victoria's still a heel and Randy's still in Evolution.  
Summary: Everyone has deep passions, but can any of those passions be deep enough to lead to murder? Pairing: Lita/Jeff, Chris/Trish  
Content warning: A little bit of foul words…not so much to give you a heart attack though… 

It was getting so close. Too close for Lita's comfort. It was already the Raw before the Royal Rumble and Lita was already going insane. The poor redhead had pictured so many awful scenarios. The stress was overwhelming.

Jeff looked at his sullen wife through the mirror he'd been getting ready in. He hated seeing her like this. She hadn't smiled in weeks. He missed playful Lita, the one that would laugh at any silly thing he did. Gazing at her through the mirror, he could tell exactly what was on her mind. The way she sank into the couch, her eyes trained on the floor, the frown on her face predominant, told the whole story.

He walked over to her, almost tiptoeing as though he would break something, cautiously kneeling in front of her. She continued to look away from him. The hurt in her eyes killed him. He placed his hands on her knees, his thumbs making small circles on each knee.

"Hey babe." Jeff looked into those dark hazel eyes of hers, with a wonderful smile on his face. She loved it when he would call her such sweet names and he knew it. But still, all he could get was a tiny forced smile out of her when she looked at him. He didn't want to bring up his match against Batista at the Royal Rumble. They'd been through it so many times and it didn't make anything better.

Instead, he kept the smile on his face. He was going to cheer up the beautiful redhead no matter what it took. He suddenly remembered a piece of information they'd gotten upon arriving at the arena. "Hey, aren't you happy about your match against Victoria? You get a title shot against her at the pay-per-view and you get to beat her ass in the process."

Lita's still small smile came a little more naturally this time. She despised that woman and her boyfriend, if he could even be called that, Steven Richards. But she still didn't respond, just stared at him.

Jeff nodded, looking to the floor a moment. "Oh, I see how it is. You're punishing me with the silent treatment. Because you know I love hearing your beautiful voice." The redhead couldn't help but laugh a little, gazing down.

"There we go. I got a laugh outta ya." He paused for a moment. "I was thinking about something. Well…how would you like to come out to my match with me tonight?"

The suspicious redhead eyed her husband carefully before responding, her brows raised slightly. "Aren't you worried about Batista coming out and doing something?"

Jeff sighed. "Well, I thought about what you've been telling me. I guess you're just as safe out there. Things could happen back here too." He swallowed, recalling what had recently happened. "Besides, there's Chris to help if anything goes wrong. And I'll be there if something happens. And really, I miss having you there to cheer me on…at least at the matches that don't involve Batista or Evolution in any way. So, what do you say? Will you be my escort again?"

Her brilliant smile brightened the room. Finally, her smile was back. "Yes."

Jeff's face scrunched up and he pretended to be offended. "Is that all I get? I asked you to come to the ring with me and I can't get more than a measly smile."

Lita cupped his face in her hands and kissed his lips. It was just a sweet kiss on the lips, but it felt like so much more. It seemed like so long, since she'd been even a little affectionate with him after everything that had been going on. It was just nice to receive a genuine, loving kiss from her. Her lips lingered there for a few moments, just holding his lips with hers, before she slowly pulled back keeping her face within an inch of his.

She held his gaze for a few moments. Jeff waited to see what her next action would be. The redhead quickly smiled, hopping up from the couch. Jeff, confused, watched her run to her suitcase and scramble through it. "What are you doing?"

"I have to change. I didn't expect to be doing anything tonight. I have to look at least halfway decent." She pulled out a hot pink tank top, matching hot pink thong with black outlining, and blank pants. She then made her way back over to her husband, throwing the clothes on the couch behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you."

"For being the sexiest man in the world?" Jeff smirked, as she gave him a laugh.

"That and for being the best husband in the world. Thank you for always making things so much better. I can always count on you when I'm down."

"No problem sweetie." He kissed her on the lips.

The redhead's eyes went up, contemplating. "Although you can make a situation worse sometimes, but let's not go there." She grinned as he laughed mockingly, then she grabbed her clothes and ran off into the bathroom.

Jeff sighed. She was happy for the first time in a while, at least for the time being. But he knew that it would only last so long. Come Sunday, Lita would be stressed, upset, and worried. He wanted to ease that suffering, but he had to do what he had to do. He had to defend her and make Batista pay for everything he'd ever done to her.

Sunday, he would make him pay, no matter what it took.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to defend my title against that bitch!" Victoria was fuming after just leaving Eric Bischoff's office. Steven Richards, followed closely behind, like an obedient puppy.

"I know sweetie," , he piped in, trying to calm her. "But you'll do just fine. There's nothing to worry about. You're so much better than her."

Victoria spun around, her infuriated eyes glaring down Steven. "I know I'm better than her. But she always manages to sneak out with the win. She always finds a way to steal my win."

"You're right hun. But you're just so good, you'll be able to handle it. That's why you're the champ." He pointed at the big, shiny belt across her shoulder. She lifter it further up on her shoulder, her head held high, as she seemed pleased with his response.

"Yea. You're right. I'm just tired of her getting in my way. She's always there pulling every kind of scam to get my belt." The Californian rolled her eyes at the thought of the redhead. Lita was always there with the challenge. She threatened Victoria's rightful position as Women's Champion. Had it not been for all of Lita's drama with Batista, it was a possibility that she could have been champ by now.

Victoria groaned as the thought entered her head. She couldn't stand the damn redhead. She'd been the best at everything since she'd come to the WWE. She was the best female wrestler. The prettiest. The fans loved her. Everyone loved her. It was Lita, Lita, Lita!! And it drove her insane. It was Victoria's time now. Everyone needed to notice her. Forget that bitch Lita!!

"I wish she wasn't in the picture! I need to get her out of the picture!" Her eyes glued on Steven, as he smirked at her anger. "Steven, I'm gonna make sure Lita can never have the spotlight again. It's my turn. I'll make sure of it."

Steven laughed eerily as a creepy smile spread across Victoria's face.

Author's Note: Wow, that kinda scared me as I was writing it, lol. Review me please!


End file.
